ImagiNation
by Phantom of the Claw
Summary: Where the glittery meets the ordinary, flirtations abound, college ensues, and closet doors are smashed. Or, when Alec meets Magnus, the theme-park worker flirts relentlessly, appears to be stalking him, and successfully infiltrates his heart. Eventually. Probably. Magnus isn't so sure anymore. No one ever says no. MALEC!
1. Vacation

**I love being evil to my characters as much as the next girl, but I'm only here because Ms. Clare, the warlock who bewitched our hearts AND OWNS THESE CHARACTERS (but not the plot, I'm pretty sure this is all me, unless someone beamed it into my brain, because this is all based upon a dream I had a week ago), decided to crush us in COLS. **

**There will be plot here, but also a lot of fluff. There will seriously be no spoilers for anything, since this is an AH/AU where I took the characters and bent them to my whim. **

**MALEC – Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. The others are only here because I can't make the two of them live in a world of their own. Though that gives me an idea…**

**Un-beta'd. Rated T for the situations, not language or anything bad at all, just my …paranoia…This chapter is short, but I'm just getting into it. **** Shorter chapters and faster updates or longer chapters and slower updates, your choice.**

**Oh, and the ImagiNation is my Disney World here. It is Epcot/ Six Flags/ Magic Kingdom/ Busch Gardens/ Circus. **

* * *

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late, Alec!"

"Shut _up_, Izzy. It's just the ImagiNation, not some five-star resort," shot back Jace. Despite only having been adopted seven years ago, his brotherly instincts were terrifyingly spot-on for an up-and-coming senior in high school. The golden boy, with the looks of an angel and the quips of a devil.

Isabelle tossed back her long black hair, checking her make up one last time in the mirror. "This is one of the last times our parents will be paying for us to go to the ImagiNation, Jace, and I for one do not intend to miss a minute more than I have to for the stupid Family Time."

Alec entered the room, shoving her aside to add his suitcase to the pile – three for his parents, three for Izzy, two for Jace, two for Max, and one for himself. What could Max possibly need all that manga for, when he would be spending a week with rides and rollercoasters, plays and performances, games and food? Even Alec was keen on going, and he wasn't keen on much of anything that smacked of socializing or reckless behavior. But, he figured, what with going off to college and all in a month, this would be his last chance.

Rolling his eyes, he said "Izzy, this is a family reunion. Of course we're going to have to spend time with the family."

"Just don't be a disgrace to the Lightwood name and actually have some _fun_ for once in your boring life!"

Thirty minutes and a stacking of the luggage in the trunk fit to put a puzzle master to shame later, the Lightwoods were piled in the minivan. Robert and Maryse were bickering over the radio station, Izzy was texting her friends (and would be doing so for the whole hour, Alec was certain), Jace was catching up on sleep, and Alec was stuck entertaining Max in the back. Max had the Lightwood green eyes and didn't seem to need any entertainment, as he had already focused those eyes on the first of the manga stash he had packed.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long week, and he was supposed to be sharing a room with his cousin Sebastian Verlac. He had drawn the short straw there. The kid was nice, but snored like a demon.

Jace and Max would probably be at each other's throats by the end of the week, though, having to share a room. And Isabelle and their cousin Aline Penhallow would probably have _another_ make up feud.

Yes, sleeping definitely seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**FEAR NOT. Magnus will show up. Next chapter, if it's a long one. Two chapters, if it's short. This is a 100% Malec centric story, after all.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review, after all, I won't want to continue this if there is no reason to. **

**And I can't improve without constructive criticism (but, *sniff* be nice?). A "Great!" works too, after all, a one-word review doesn't take any time for you to bestow upon me a great measure of happiness.**


	2. Bed-head

**Thank you,** **SilverCarstairs. Such a quick review made my hour. And, I really should be writing my essay now, but…I honestly wasn't expecting a response. And I got a follow! So, don't be expecting such future diligence, but enjoy my undivided attention while it lasts. Also, I just Googled "largest ice cream selection" and came up with the Heladeria, but the rest is mine.**

**Oh, Hi, Cassandra Clare's lawyers. Didn't see you there. **

* * *

"OHMYGOSHWE'REACTUALLYHERE!"

Not the most pleasant way to wake up, not by a long shot. But it beat what happened next, which was Max bouncing up and down on Alec's lap. Between Izzy's screeching and the ten-year-old's antics, even Jace, the number one supporter of beauty sleep, was awake.

"Up and at 'em," was Robert's wry remark from the trunk, as he began unloading the luggage.

Maryse grinned at Izzy, bouncing up and down and eager to get started. "Dear," she asked, trying to calm her down before she broke an ankle with those heels, "you do know we're only here for a week, right?"

"Duh. That's why I only brought the essentials." Eleven suitcases for a family of six, thought Alec. How is that _only_ essentials?

Robert was peering from behind the formidable stack of luggage. "Alexander, could you possibly fetch a luggage cart?"

"Woof," responded Jace.

"Shut up," shot Alec, already walking towards the lines at the ticket counter.

The ImagiNation was organized into seven distinct sections, cleverly separated by a man-made waterway, and each section had the theme of a continent. They all had rides (the best being in North America), shows (unparalleled in Asia), petting zoos (or, in the case of Africa, an actual zoo), food ranging from take-out to five-star cuisine (where nothing beat Europe), lessons in combat, acting, ice-cream, and just about everything else you could want. There was even a museum in South America, an aquarium in Australia, and Antarctica held an ice cream parlor to rival Venezuela's Heladeria Coromoto – well, they only had a hundred flavors, and the Heladeria has 830, but it's still an impressive showing. Antarctica was also nothing more than the ice cream shop, but that's besides the point.

There were hotels in all six other continents, where you could make reservations or decide to stay last-minute. Most of the places even divided themselves up into individual countries, with themes in the shows and cuisine. The parades were usually to die for.

And all you had to do was pay admission, just the once – just the once every time you entered, that is. And then you could pay for the food, and hotel, and souvenirs, and certain premium rides…Alec shuddered at the anticipated expenditure, just thinking about it. He wasn't looking forward to spending the money he'd be needing for living on his own in just a month.

"Dude. Lighten up," muttered Jace as Alec returned with the luggage cart.

"How can he lighten up if we're going to see the rest of the family?" Max wondered. Izzy laughed and ruffled his hair. Max glared up at her through his glasses.

"Max, fix your hair," ordered Maryse. "You look like Alexander." Izzy and Jace laughed at Alec's dumbfounded, open-mouthed, insulted expression as Max hurried to comply.

"Seriously," said Izzy. "You look like you just woke up."

"I _did_ just wake up," he pointed out, blue eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Yeah, but you _always_ look like that."

"So does Jace."

"Hey, don't bring my magnificent self into this."

Izzy rolled her eyes and ignored him. "But it works on Jace. And at least he dresses to impress. When's the last time you've worn something other than a holey sweater?"

Alec grumbled, but had no response.

**So, a filler chapter. Sorry. But it helps you and me to know what this place actually is. I could keep going, but I really do have that essay to write. Magnus ****_will_**** appear next chapter, even if I have to tie him up to get him there. Then again, if I have Magnus tied up, why would I give him to you? You'd better review, telling me you want him, or else I'll just keep him for myself. If you want Magnus, though, I bet he'll give you glitter….*this is your incentive to review***

**Remember, a "Great!" works as a review, as SilverCarstairs discovered, and doesn't take any time for you to bestow upon me a great measure of happiness. After all, last time I updated within three hours. DON'T EVER EXPECT THAT AGAIN. I AM GOING TO WRITE MY ESSAY AND THEN SLEEP. But there's always tomorrow…**


	3. All Day Long

**Well, since I actually got a review (thank you, Violentfrost), and two more follows, and I'm home… Here you go. This one is a longer chapter (1715 words - yikes). Honestly, the first four chapters form what was supposed to be Chapter 1 in my head, but writing my "long" chapters can take me weeks, and I wanted to get into this and see if anyone actually ****_wanted_**** it. Is this length okay, or should I stick to the shorter stuff?**

**Oh – and Magnus is glad that I didn't have to tie him up. Apparently his handler, Cassandra Clare, has dictated that only Alec is allowed to do that. And we don't want the lawyers back, now, do we.**

* * *

"Now, remember. Alexander, Jace, Isabelle – Max must be with one of you at all times, no being out after ten –"

At the disgruntled snorts that followed this unwelcome declaration, Maryse amended, "Well, Alec, you're an adult now, so I can't technically tell you what to do, but I expect you to keep your siblings respectable. The curfew is specifically for Max – he'll probably crash by then. But, Jace and Izzy – midnight. And I will be checking on you two."

The yeah, yeah response was expected, but she knew she hadn't been ignored. They knew she was serious. "And –"

"–Follow the itinerary, we know," chorused four irritatedly in synch Lightwoods and one Herondale.

"_Et tu_, Robert?"

"The unkindest cut of all," Alec called over the top of the luggage as Robert proceeded to the ticket counter to pay for their admission.

"Alec, stop being such an English nerd," ordered Izzy. "You're making me embarrassed to even be near you."

Max piped in, saying, "but he's going to be an English major, so he should be warning us to beware the marching hides."

Jace shot up an eyebrow, while the line inched forward. "Marching hides?"

"You _know_, the hides of March. They killed the salad dressing."

Alec put his head in his hands. "The ides of March, Max, not the hides. The ides are the middle of the month –"

"No one cares," was Jace's interjection.

"You asked. And, Max, Julius Caesar and Caesar salad dressing are not the same."

Izzy laughed. "Seriously, Alec, not even Max cares. We're at the ImagiNation. 'Imagine Nations all' or whatever stupid thing their trademark is. It's cool enough to live here!"

Robert called back over his shoulder "Actually, I believe that most of the employees actually live on site."

"So cool!"

"I know, right, Maxie?" Aunt Theresa ruffled the young boy's hair, startling them all with her sudden appearance, and handed them each a packet. Max hurried to smooth his hair down before he got compared to Alec again. "Now, in here we have the itinerary for when we are meeting as a family, the emergency numbers everyone can be reached at, and a schedule of the shows along with a list of what's recommended. For example, they have a circus-style show tonight, with trapezes and stuff, that's supposed to be a great hit for the kids. You should totally take Maxie, Rob. And Alex, John, and Isabelle, too."

Jace did his devil-may-care act. "Pardon me, Aunt Tess, but –"

"My name is Theresa, John."

"Exactly. There are no people by those names here. Ale_c_, Jace, and Max, along with their sister Izzy, and their father Dad."

"My name is Robert, Jace."

"But I can't call you Robert, can I?"

"No."

"Well, then."

Aunt Theresa rolled her eyes skyward. "Whatever has become of young people these days? Alexander, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pay anything extra, but Sebastian has come down with something and can't come down. You'll be having the room to yourself, so we changed the reservation to a single to save you some money. Jonathan, Maxwell, Isabelle, and Aline are in Europe, but you've been switched over to Asia. I'll see you all at dinner, shall I? And, Mary, you really _must_ do something about that boy of yours."

"Oh, by the Angel…" Robert put a hand comfortingly on his wife's shoulder.

And then, they were through the lines and they were in.

* * *

The anticipated fun was put on a hiatus, however. First, they had to head over to their hotels to check in, and Alec had to assure his parents that he was perfectly okay with the new arrangements. That he did, in fact, prefer them, as it meant that he did not have to put up with Sebastian's snoring.

And then Alec had to pray that his parents were too far ahead already to hear Jace's comment about "Being able to pick up a girl. Or a boy, whatever. Kidding!" Or else he would have been in trouble for taking a swing at his brother.

Not because he was offended, but because it was too close to the truth, and he hadn't exactly come out yet. He wasn't afraid, not exactly, not of his siblings, anyway, but he was a bit embarrassed that the whole realization had come to him when he got a new brother, because having had a crush on your adopted brother was just a bit weird. Alec had gotten over it, though, and had a couple boyfriends, but nothing public or lasting, and was sort of waiting for the right time or that _special someone_ to make it worth it.

But he was flushing a horrible red, because, as Izzy responded, "You know he's not like that."

"Yeah, I know. Seriously, Alec, live a little."

"The two of you are so lucky that Max is with Mom and Dad."

"And your luggage."

"What! Izzy!" Alec ran ahead to catch up and retrieve his suitcase before making his way over toward Asia – just past where the rest were headed, which worked out, since he had less luggage.

Due to the late start they had had that morning, and a hurried lunch eaten on the way down, by the time they had finished unpacking and met back up, there were only a couple of hours left before dinner, followed by the circus show, which Alec, Jace, and Izzy had been informed they were taking Max to go see.

Mindful of Jace's "live a little" jab, along with Isabelle's earlier "have fun once in your boring life," Alec ran with his siblings as they tried to fit in as many rides as possible before ingesting food. And he literally ran.

Dizzy, head aching, Alec collapsed into his seat at the restaurant. It was over in Europe, where the majority of the family were staying, thinking it added class to the whole "we're staying in an amusement park for a week because family never gets to spend any time together" thing.

The nap in the car hadn't nearly prepared him for this. Alec was used to strenuous physical activity, but roller coasters and his stomach did not seem to be on speaking terms, and his adrenaline high was leaving him to crash.

He couldn't even remember what dinner was, after. He just dragged himself over towards his hotel when the meal was done, only to have Jace and Izzy grab him and remind him that they were taking Max to the show. He nodded, too tired to resist.

Of course, Max wanted to sit in the very back, all the way up at the top. Alec, glad that his stomach had finally settled, laid his head on the back wall, grateful for the unanticipated support. The last thing he remembered hearing was something about The Magnificent, as his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Laughing, Isabelle twirled down the steps, owing her balance to years of practice in death-defying heels. She held their summer coats over her arms, and they spread out like a skirt around her. "That was actually _amazing_. Jace, I can't believe you didn't want to take Max."

"Killjoy Jace, that's me."

"At least you're resigned to the fact."

"Shut up, Iz."

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I gotta go. Like, _now._" His face was twisted, and she realized it had probably been her fault for giving him that extra-large soda and then running him around.

"Jace, could you…"

"Absolutely not, Isabelle. Make Alec do it."

They all turned back to look at Alec.

But he wasn't there.

"Did he-"

"Wasn't he-"

"Last I saw-"

"Angel, he's asleep."

"Okay, Jace, that settles it. You go take Max, and I'll go wake up Alec."

As they vanished off into the darkness, following the vaguely illuminating RESTROOM signs, Izzy turned back around to look up the very long flight of stairs.

She might put on a brave face and daring heels, but she had nearly twisted her ankle the first time, and nothing short of Max would have convinced her to go up. Getting a brilliant idea, she fished in her purse for her phone and dialed Alec's number. When she heard the ringing coming from his sweater's pocket, though, her hopes were dashed.

It looked like she had to go back up.

She sighed.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Beside her stood a tall man with spiked black hair and startlingly green eyes that penetrated the empty after-show darkness.

Now, Izzy was a strong and independent young woman who needed no man. But he was hot and her feet ached, so she put up a damsel in distress act. "I…don't suppose there's any chance of you going up to the top for anything, is there?"

"Why?" He asked, stepping into the more lighted section of the hall. His Asian features were illuminated. He smiled.

"Well, it's just that my feet _hurt_ and my older brother apparently fell asleep up there." Peering closely at him, she gasped in recognition. Only one problem: "What happened to your glitter?"

The Magnificent, star of the show, grinned. "It's so inconvenient to have to match my outfit to my stage make up all the time; I usually just take off the make up after each show, since each show I do has a different costume. And, on that subject, _loving_ the heels. Fashion first, right?"

"Totally. He's the only one up there, I assume – but it's okay, I can do it."

"Nonsense. It's a gentleman's job, but since I don't see one anywhere, you'll have to make do with me."

"Here. This is his sweater."

Picking it up with the tips of his fingers, he grimaced, disgusted. "Doesn't he know it's summer? This thing is a crime against fashion."

It was true. It was grey and holey.

"But it's got his ancient cell in it – seriously, it barely texts."

He shuddered. "And you are just entrusting your brother's safety and phone to a complete stranger?"

"Oh, Alec can take care of himself."

"Apparently, he can't even dress himself."

"Look, I can-"

"No, it's fine."

"Just tell him Jace and Izzy took Max back to the hotel, okay?"

"It's been a pleasure, Izzy," he said, with a bow, and turned up the stairs.

* * *

**Is this chapter length okay, or should I stick to the shorter stuff?**

**Magnus refuses to share his glitter, but he and Alec will make an appearance together in the next chapter if you review, even a one word response. It doesn't take any time for you to bestow upon me a great measure of happiness. (I'm working on shortening these AN's.)**


	4. Want to Change That?

**Here you all go! Now, I've been told the longer chapter is preferable. So I'll be sticking to those. I should be able to update once a week with that. I hope. (Sorry about the wait. I had a Girl Scout senior leadership conference. I can make the world a better place and fangirl over Malec, just not at the same time.) **

**(I'm still not thrilled with this, but you've waited long enough. And there were so many things that had to go in this chapter, or else this week will last eighty chapters. And then poor Alec will never get to go to college.)**

**Remember, reviewing does bring results, and even a single word can bestow upon me a great measure of happiness. Also, at the line breaks here, what happens is for Magnus, Alec, and me to know and you to (never) find out. ;) Sorry, I just don't write that. Imagine lemons and smut.**

**Don't you love how this all belongs to me? Except, you know, the characters. And their interactions. And your imaginations. And the fact that the ImagiNation is an amalgamation of other places. *sigh* **

* * *

"Five more minutes," mumbled Alec. Or, more accurately, "F' mrminss."

His head ached, and while his bed was not comfortable, it wasn't usually like lying on a plank of wood. "Mrp. Imup. I'm up!"

The shaking stopped.

Alec stretched out his arms, and groaned in the process. With a yawn, he opened his eyes.

What he saw was certainly not what he was expecting. Above him was an unfamiliar ceiling, high and covered by crossbars and technical looking lights and wires. And then a face was in front of his.

"There. That's better. No need to hide those gorgeous baby blues." The man was…wow. Just wow.

Absolutely amazing might be more accurate. He was hot. Like, sauna in a volcano on an exploding sun hot.

"Um," was the most coherent response Alec could make. Followed closely by an almost audible 'wow.' Luckily, he was coherent enough to_ not _say _that_ out loud.

"Lovely. It speaks," smirked the man. That was a smirk to make you either want to smack it away or kiss the mouth into oblivion.

Alec swallowed, and struggled to sit up. Then he focused on his surroundings, reminding himself why he was so confused. "Where am I?"

Alec was pleased with that response. It wasn't desperate whoareyou and canihaveyournumber. Especially with the whole idontknowwhoyouarebutdoyoulikeguys having to come first.

"ImagiNation. Asia. The Hall of Improbable Wonders. Back row, seats twelve through fifteen. I'm Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane."

"Okay…who?"

He gave an overdramatic sigh. "You obviously slept through the entire show. I was, after all _the star._ I am the Magnificent!"

"Um…sorry. I was kind of tired, and…what are you doing up here?"

"Your sister, Izzy? She noticed you weren't with her at the bottom of the steps, and I came along and graciously volunteered my assistance to a damsel in distress. Oh, and she says to tell you she and Jace took Max back to the hotel. And, darling? I think this is yours." With that, Magnus deposited the crime against fashion known as Alec's sweater on the boy's lap.

"Oh. Thanks." Alec blushed, noticing Magnus's obvious distaste.

"Don't thank me. I was seriously contemplating burning it. But I guess you need your cellphone. Just be glad no one caught me with that thing on my arm or I'd be ready to murder."

Alec laughed. "Yeah, I keep meaning to replace it."

"The phone or the…_thing_?"

"Um…both?"

"Right answer, darling. Now, admitting you have a problem is only the first step."

Alec cast his eyes about the…what had Magnus called it? The Hall of Impossible Wonders. He was blushing. He knew it. And he didn't want to be obviously checking _him_ out. Even his _name_ was exotic. It wasn't _fair_. Alec was just no good at this. He didn't notice Magnus slide a bit closer.

"So, Blue Eyes –"

"Alec," he interrupted.

"So, Blue Eyed Alec, shouldn't you be getting back to your hotel before its late enough you wake up your roomie?"

"What? Oh, no. I have my own room. My family's actually over in Europe. I'm here in Asia. My cousin couldn't make it, so I'm all alone – and I'm babbling." Alec blushed again. Had he ever stopped?

This time he noticed Magnus slide over another seat.

"Oh, really?" Magnus purred. "A girlfriend, then?"

"Wha-no! No girl. Friend. Nobody. Ugh…" He put his head in his hands, the blush creeping down his neck.

"So just your overprotective siblings, then?"

"Yeah, right. They keep telling me I'm too uptight." Alec laughed a little. They were right.

"Oh, is that right?" Magnus purred again…seductively, right in Alec's ear.

He gasped, and slid over a seat, farther away.

"So does that mean, since you don't have to rush, you'll stay a bit longer here with me?" Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec's arm, and Alec slid over another seat.

But, oh, it felt _good._

"Um. I don't – I don't have to rush," he managed to gasp out. He slid over another seat as Magnus grabbed his wrist and slid all the way next to him.

"Good." He smirked again. "I would so like to get to know you better, _Alec_."

Alec couldn't say anything to that. He just swallowed. And then Magnus leaned over and pressed his lips to his forehead and Alec just gasped, his mind going blank. And he sort of ducked out of the way, but only after a couple seconds. His face burned where those lips had pressed.

"Gay?" Magnus was smug.

"Um, yeah."

"Closeted."

"Kind of."

"All alone in your room?"

"Yeah..."

"Want to change that?"

Alec turned to Magnus, blinking. Did he just say what Alec thought he just said? By the smirk, Alec would assume so.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Alec quickly got up and walked toward the stairs. He turned around after a couple steps, and saw Magnus in shock at being rejected. It was now-or-never, he realized. With only a slight hesitation, he spoke.

"Coming?"

And Alec could see Magnus's eyes darken with desire.

* * *

When Alec awoke, he did not immediately open his eyes. He was too comfortable and too warm. He snuggled closer into the warmth.

When the warmth draped an arm around him, pressing against his bare chest, Alec's eyes shot open and he gasped, remembering the previous night.

He turned around and found himself face to face with a very naked sleeping Magnus. At the movement, Magnus blearily opened his eyes. It seemed to take him a moment to focus, and then his eyes widened and he was very much awake.

He muttered some choice swear words under his breath. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened; I'm still here. I can't believe I fell asleep – I should totally have been gone and I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Alec gave what was meant to be a reassuring smile, but the blush was back. It had only disappeared in the passionate heat of the moment. "I'm not uncomfortable."

"Really? Are you sure?" Magnus didn't make any effort to move, but he seemed perplexed. And Magnus didn't seem like the type of person to be perplexed.

"It's not like I was drunk or anything. I knew what I was getting into. I made my choice."

"You're actually cool with this?"

"I guess, yeah. Though my siblings would kill me if they knew." Giving it a moment's consideration, he added, "After throwing a party."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Magnus actually gave a nervous chuckle.

"Why do you care?" Blunt, maybe, but Alec needed to know.

Magnus let his head fall back on the pillows. "I don't know. You're cute; does that count?"

"I…guess so?"

Magnus smiled and shook his head. Alec stretched. "Ugh. I need a shower."

Magnus threw off the covers and Alec blushed, but didn't look away. "I guess I should just find my clothes and be going, then." He looked around. "How long are you here for, anyway?"

"A week." Not that it matters, thought Alec, since Magnus had already made it clear that it was a one night stand.

The man raised an eyebrow. Alec shrugged. "It's a big family reunion."

Magnus shrugged, and picked up a pen from the bedside table. On the pad there, he jotted something down.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"My number."

"Why?"

"So you can call me." Alec just blinked. "Can't I want to get to know you better?"

When Alec just stared, Magnus bent down and picked up his pants. Alec had to look away then. "Look, it isn't like I'm pressuring you or anything. You don't have to; I'd like it if you did." He smiled. "I need a shower too, so…"

"You don't have to go quite yet," said Alec as Magnus gathered the rest of his clothes. When Magnus turned back around, Alec shrugged. "I mean, I have a shower…"

Magnus's signature smirk returned.

* * *

"I simply refuse to believe that you slept in until eleven, Alec. You don't sleep in. Ever." Izzy glared at him, brandishing her fork like a lethal weapon. Then again, all cooking utensils were potentially lethal weapons in Izzy's hands.

"You don't have to believe it. It's what I'm telling you, though."

Jace turned toward Alec, seated across from him at the table. It was a Chinese restaurant, just over the Asian border. "Oh, it's what you're _telling_ us. That means something else happened. Did you finally get a girl?"

Alec swiped at Jace, but missed when his adopted brother ducked. "Shut up. No."

Jace chuckled. "Ooh, denial."

Alec glared and stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. Then he proceeded to choke on it as he saw the man who walked in through the door.

He recognized the form first. The tall, strong form he had seen above him in all its glory the previous night. Moaning and covered in sweat. Kissing him and biting him and _touching_ him and –

Quickly shutting down that though, he observed the colorful outfit Magnus had changed into. It was tight, leaving very little to the imagination, though nothing could compare to what lay beneath –

And he was covered in a generous portion of glitter.

Probably concerned by her brother choking, Izzy turned toward the door to see what Alec was staring at. "Ooh, Magnus!" she cried out.

He turned, confused. He blinked blankly at her for a moment, but then she stood up and he saw her shoes, or, rather, her death-traps on heels. "Fashion-first girl…Izzy, right?" And then he appeared to realize how he knew her and turned his head.

And saw Alec.

Magnus swallowed. But, having acknowledged her, he walked over.

Alec felt his face heat up. He knew he would now have a permanent blush.

"Um, hi, Magnus," said Alec, before realizing that he just revealed that he knew Magnus. Which was sure to bring up questions, especially as he had slept entirely through the man's show.

Max looked awed that two of his siblings knew the Magnificent. "How do you guys _know _him?"

Luckily for Alec, Izzy saved the day. "Well, after you went with Jace, I saw him and sent him to go wake up Alec."

Magnus grinned at her. "You could have mentioned he was hot. You know, minus the whole –sweater fiasco." Alec knew his face could not become any more red. And to think how close Magnus had apparently almost said how hot Alec looked without _clothing_.

Izzy scowled playfully. "You can't flirt with me by talking about how hot my brother is."

Alec gave a worried glance at Magnus. "You can't flirt with my sister." Realizing what he was insinuating, he tried to cover, "Or me. Or say I'm hot. I'm not."

Magnus sighed. "You're wrong on all accounts. I can say and do what I like, so long as it's the truth."

Jace smirked, but not nearly as alluringly as Magnus could. Magnus made a blank Idon'tknowwhoyouare face look seductive. "You honestly expect us to believe you're interested in our sister, when you look like that?"

Magnus turned up his nose. "I happen to be a freewheeling bisexual. And, no offense, Izzy, but I have no interest in flirting with you."

Jace snorted. "Whatever."

Magnus shrugged. "So, will you all be going to the parade tonight?"

"Um, YEAH." Max said. Duh.

"Well, then, I suggest you stand in front of this restaurant. Nobody ever stands here, they just sit. You'll have great spots, and you can see everything."

"Cool!" Max bounced up and down, and then realized that that was not cool, and stopped.

"I don't know, guys…"Alec trailed off. Magnus's presence was unnerving him, in the best and worst possible ways.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you will go with your family to see the parade!" Izzy's tone made clear her position was final.

"Then I'll see you all then." Without a goodbye, Magnus turned and left, but not without dropping a flirtatious wink over his shoulder at the door.

Jace was teasing Alec, not suspecting the truth, but Alec couldn't actually bring himself to care for once. He was busy putting a new number in his phone, covertly, under the table.

**Alec: **Hi. This is Alec.

**Magnus: **Why, hello there, Blue Eyes. Miss me already?

**Alec**: Your ego is big enough as it is. (Is a text ok? I'm kind of busy at the moment.)

**Magnus: **That's not the only thing that's big. *wink* (Texting is fine.)

**Alec: **...I'm not that attractive, you know.

**Magnus: **Oh, darling. I only like pretty things. Not that you're a thing, but you get the picture_. _

**Magnus: **Now, I have a show, so I'll continue this later. Since your siblings cut short my lunch.

**Alec: **Sorry. And break a leg.

**Magnus:**;)

* * *

**Expect an update in a week. Remember, reviewing brings faster results….And, of course my AN's are still insanely long. I'll work on that…**


	5. Parade

**Ugh. I'm sick. So, any errors or hate may be directed at the stomach bug going around my school. But since I have nothing else to do, here you go. Finally done.**

**I own nothing, I regret nothing, and I can come up with nothing for a third thing here. To avoid a bottom AN and shorten my ramblings, I will only say, please review, a single word and all that.**

**Oh, and FYI: In my head, these first five chapters were all chapter one. So, be glad I split them up, or a chapter would take a month to be up.**

* * *

"Alexander, darling, you've been awfully quiet all day." Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat under Maryse's gaze.

"Aren't I usually?" He asked, trying to joke.

"But you didn't even grumble about the man incorrectly quoting Shakespeare in the show earlier." Robert was also concerned. Alec's intolerance for such things was generally known.

Alec shrugged, trying to find a position on the chair that did not make him feel sore, while also trying not to draw attention to his lap at the thoughts of Magnus. Which was just embarrassing in front of his parents. His siblings would never let him live it down if they noticed, relentlessly teasing him to death. "The actors can't help the scripts."

"Like that stops you from complaining," Jace pointed out.

Alec shrugged, again. They had just come from an entire family trip to see a show in the Hall of Illusions in Asia, about a beautiful princess who was rescued by a handsome prince, where the two lived happily ever after. Yes, the "wherefore art thou," "I am right here," never failed to annoy him. "Why are you?" "I am right here." Ugh.

But somehow, coming from Magnus's lips…He couldn't care. Well, he could, but the princess actress bothered him more. Magnus had said he was bisexual earlier that day, and he was obviously a player, but seeing him playing the heroic prince in the typical, overdone plot got to Alec.

Giving up, his family turned toward their own conversations. Aline skipped over to Izzy, slapped her, and skipped off. Jace got punched by some random guy for hitting on his girl. Max disappeared under the table with a manga book. Business as usual, though Alec vaguely wondered what Izzy had done this time.

When a dull _beep_ issued from his pocket, though, Alec smiled. The only person who would be texting him was –

**Magnus: **I saw you there, babe. Was that your family?

**Alec:** Yeah.

**Magnus: **Woah. No wonder your trip is here. There's no room anywhere else. What did you thing of the show?

**Alec: **Honestly?

**Magnus: **Of course. :(

**Alec: **…

**Magnus: **That bad?

**Alec: **Well, the Early Modern English (Shakespearian for the layman) was incorrect, the plot was overdone, and even my siblings agreed on their feelings for it.

**Magnus: **Yikes. English nerd?

**Alec: **I'm going to Major in it.

**Magnus: **You shall receive no envy from me. Were there no redeeming qualities?

**Alec: **You?

**Magnus: **Darling, are you actually flirting? ;)

**Alec: **Maybe? I mean it, though. The acting was good.

**Magnus: **Well, it is directed primarily to prepubescent girls. The acting is the only thing that can be good, I guess.

**Alec: **You can't choose your script, though, right?

**Magnus: **Nah. Don't care, though. But most people probably wouldn't be that brutally honest.

**Alec: **It's kinda what I do. Sorry.

**Magnus: **Don't be. I must away to go undress for my next show. ;)

**Alec: **Why can't you just say "change"?

**Magnus: **But that wouldn't make you blush. Ta.

Alec looked up from his phone. He was indeed blushing. He met the eyes of Izzy, Jace, Max, Maryse, and Robert. By the looks on their faces, they were shocked at the sight of him texting.

He hurriedly tucked his phone away and busied himself rearranging his silverware, grateful that he at least hadn't missed the arrival of the food. Though their table was probably next. Great.

Izzy was the first to speak. "Alec, who were you texting?"

"Nobody." Smooth, Alec. Real smooth.

"Suuuuuuuuuuure," drawled Jace. "And you definitely didn't get a girl last night."

"Jonathan Cristopher Herondale Lightwood, do not speak like that in front of your younger brother!" Maryse looked quite cross. Like, you are grounded for a month if you do that again, attempting to corrupt my two innocent boys, cross.

Alec ignored the argument over his head. He knew it wouldn't end any time soon.

Magically appearing out of nowhere seemed to be Aunt Theresa's specialty. "Well, after lunch the adults and children are all set to go their separate ways, so we won't be meeting up again until tomorrow. Breakfast at eight o'clock sharp in Le Petite Café or whatever it's called, by our hotel. It's in your schedule, Alex, so you'll know where to be."

And off she disappeared, again.

* * *

Nighttime arrived, as it was always destined to.

Ugh, that line sounded like a bit of bad poetry, or like it belonged in the script from Magnus's show earlier. Further texting throughout the day had degenerated into a seemingly inevitable game of twenty questions.

Alec learned that Magnus was a native Indonesian, and that it was his first language. He also spoke a good deal of whatever languages were spoken by the workers in Asia who lived in the ImagiNation. Mostly insults or innuendos or blatantly sexual things, though. His favorite color was blue. He was like an uber-talented everyman for his father, who was Director Dominion for Asia. He did every show at different times, when needed, but his favorite was the parade, where apparently he would be dressed in tight clothing and on horseback, ;).

His father's name was Dominion Nocturne Bane, and Magnus had been adopted. And that was the end of the twenty questions, so no further information need be given. Sensitive topic. Sorry.

So Alec, fiddling with his phone, was waiting nervously for the parade. He, Izzy, Jace, and Max were standing in front of the restaurant from earlier, Taki's, where Magnus had directed them to stand.

And, finally, the parade began.

* * *

Max seemed enraptured, completely entranced with the jugglers and fire swallowers and dancing girls that were passing by. To be fair, Izzy was equally entranced with the fire swallowers and Jace was equally enraptured with the dancing girls. Alec would probably get told off later for being indifferent to the wonders passing before him, including the amazing oriental floats, with gigantic screens on top that would probably be displaying some image later for those unfortunates who were too far away to see, but he was too busy waiting for a certain somebody.

And then, the music blaring from the speakers placed at strategic intervals throughout the park changed. It turned darker, deeper, and seductive. It went from being traditional to having a nightclub beat to it. And the parade stopped, right in front of Taki's.

There was an enormous float blocking everything going on behind it, infuriating all four Lightwoods. Alec was wondering what Magnus had meant by telling them to stand there. Obviously, something interesting was going to happen, and they were going to miss it, and be forced to rely on the screen, too high to be at a good angle to be seen from where they stood.

Just as Alec managed to finish this thought, the bottom of the float opened up and out rode a fabulous white horse, covered with golden banners that glittered in the spotlights. The rider was dressed completely in a sparkling green cloth, clinging to his legs and torso, but leaving his caramel arms bare. The screens on top of the floats showed a close up of his face. He was wearing contacts, which gave his eyes slit pupils, like a cat.

But he was so obviously _Magnus_.

From behind him rode out a man on a black horse. The horse was draped in shining silver banners, and the man was dressed in a shimmering red that billowed out around him. He had on a mask. He drew a sword and rode toward Magnus.

Magnus drew his own sword and spun his horse around. With a clash that echoed through the speakers, their swords met. The battle lasted about thirty seconds in close contact on horseback, before Magnus broke away and wheeled about, and then _stood up on the back of his horse as he charged the man_. _Who also stood up_. And then all of the cool tricks that horseback riders do when doing a mock-battle show were done, but while standing.

Alec felt his mouth drop open.

This was awesome.

* * *

Alec honestly ignored the rest of the parade after that. It was cool, but that had been the highlight. It would have been, even if it hadn't been Magnus.

But eventually Jace and Izzy had to take Max back to the hotel. Still hyped by the parade, Alec slipped into Taki's and looked at the menu. Tea sounded great right about then.

Taking a steaming cup of the specialty, he sat in one of the recently vacated outdoor chairs. The place had emptied out after the parade had ended.

Perhaps caffeine hadn't been the greatest idea, though, as now Alex wasn't in any mood to go to sleep. At least he wouldn't doze off somewhere random again.

Though that had ended rather well, last time…

As if he had been summoned by Alec's thoughts, Magnus walked by. He was staring intently at his phone. Seized by boredom and playfulness, and also with a need to express congratulations and amazement, Alec dug out his phone from the pocket in his sweater, where it resided in the evenings, due to its covering his legs with its stretched out, over-large, ratty-ness – said Izzy, anyway.

**Alec: **Hi.

Magnus's head shot up. Alec chuckled. It looked cute. Magnus shot his head around, trying to find the source of the sound.

His gaze alighted on Alec, and a glow lit his face. The "T" in Taki's then flickered back out. It had been doing that for a solid five minutes. However, Magnus did smile, and he strut – for Magnus Bane could not merely _walk_ – over to the boy.

"Hey, Blue Eyes. What did you think?"


	6. Get Out

**I apologize for that last chapter. It was nothing, absolutely nothing, and contributed zilch to the movement of the plot, such that it is. Let's just say that it was the end to the exposition, shall we?**

**That last chapter made me realize that, though I have more things they need to do this "week," I can't make them into chapters, so they'll be in flashback form if they're important. Now, step into my TARDIS, because we are going on a time jump. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I have a ton of last minute assignments to complete, and I thought you'd rather get something than nothing.**

**Lest I forget: If I owned Magnus, Alec, and the Mortal Instruments universe, the end of COLS would not have happened. Ms. Clare rules us all, here in the fandom. **

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Maryse peered across the kitchen table at her eldest son, Alec's hands obviously cradling his cell phone under the wood.

"Yes, of course," he replied, his fingers running over the screen of his new phone. When they had returned from the ImagiNation, Robert had taken his four children to RadioShack for upgrades. After all, he said, Max was entering middle school, Izzy and Jace were incredibly popular and used their phones, and Alec would be in college in only a few more weeks. Therefore, the new phone Alec could easily text with.

"You were complaining about how Jace can't hold down a girlfriend." Alec was pretty confident in this, as it had been the conversation topic for the five minutes it had taken Magnus to respond to his desperate text.

Alec's second night at the park had gone much like his first. "I don't think you quite understand what a one-night stand is," had been his exact words. Remembering Magnus's response wasn't too fun – after all, who likes hearing that they're just the latest in a looooooooooooooooong string?

Not that Magnus had made it seem like a bad thing. And he certainly had _lots_ of experience to use…

**Magnus: **Darling, it's only been 5 days, 6 hrs, and 42 mins since you last saw me. Not time enough to get desperate.

**Alec:** ?

**Magnus: **Breakfast, Blue Eyes. At 8. Now it's 2:42.

The whole one-night stand thing had made Magnus a bit hesitant, apparently. "I make the rules, I can break them," though. For a whole week.

"Alec! It's more than just that. With you gone, he'll be absolutely incorrigible!" Maryse seemed to be at her wits end.

But Magnus had been sure of what he wanted. And he wanted Alec, as inconceivable as it was.

"I'm sure you're over-reacting, mother," Alec voiced in an attempt to soothe her. By this point, he was desperate to get out before she suggested he regularly come home and check up on him. Jace and Izzy would be seniors, perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Also, if she got going, Maryse was likely to bring all of her children into the conversation. And Alec had no desire to attempt to diffuse the questioning away from why he had been late to breakfast at Le Petite Café.

The answer of a very persuasive naked man would probably give her a heart attack. And also bring up the whole "gay" topic he had been avoiding for years.

**Alec: **Yeah, sorry. Mom's going on and on and I can't escape.

**Magnus: **Well, lucky for you, I'm not doing anything. Just sitting. Pining. Fixing my hair.

**Alec: **Hm.

"Alexander, I just don't know what I'm going to do!" Oh, dear. She'd reached the "everyone has wronged me" stage.

"Mom, I –"

"I mean, really. One of these days I just know he's going to come home and say he got his girlfriend of the week pregnant. And then what am I supposed to say? For that matter, what about you, Alec? What if you bring home your girlfriend and say you're going to be a father? You're going to college; you'll have all sorts of freedom. Being a father should not be on your agenda just yet."

"Mom, don't worry. I don't think that is going to happen." He was considering texting Jace or Izzy for backup, but he knew they'd ignore him. They wouldn't want to be roped in.

"But what if it does? You're a good looking young man, and you'll probably be getting a serious girlfriend without Jace and Izzy breathing down your neck."

"Trust me mom, it won't happen."

**Magnus: **If you're that desperate to escape, you could always come out, darling. That would shock her long enough for you to make your escape.

"Don't be so negative, darling."

It was now-or-never, he realized. If not when he went off to college, never. What did he have to lose?

"Mom, I'm never going to get my girlfriend pregnant. I'm never going to get a girlfriend. I'm gay."

* * *

Maryse was silent, shocked into stillness, when his siblings finally deigned to join them. Already on his way to forage through the refrigerator, Jace noticed their immobile mother. Unconcerned, he grabbed a can of soda.

Izzy was reaching for the cabinets when she realized that the potential battleground was unnaturally quiet. "What did you do?" she asked, as if she were expecting him to announce he had taken up pole dancing in his spare time.

"Nothing. I just told her I'm gay."

At that, Alec stood up and walked out of the room, narrowly avoiding Jace's spit take and Isabelle's falling box of sandwich cookies. As soon as he was clear, though, he raced outside. He could hear Izzy's pounding footfalls close behind.

He was so going to get it.

Outside, he climbed the old tree in the backyard, pulling up his feet just in time to escape notice. Izzy peered around, but, seeing nothing, raced back inside to scour the rest of the house.

Thanking the Angel she hadn't thought of calling his phone, he picked it up. It vibrated, signaling an incoming text. Oh, that's right. She wouldn't have heard it anyway.

**Magnus: **Kidding, Alec.

Alec smiled. Boy, did he have a surprise for Magnus.

* * *

**Thank you to my **_**lovely**_** reviewers, followers and favouriters (? What do you call one who makes a story a favorite?). **

**Three seconds of your time for a week of happiness for me? Even a single word review can bestow a great measure of happiness upon me. **

**Also, before you get too angry, Magnus and Alec will meet again, soon. How soon depends on how long my chapters get. But very soon. ;)**


	7. Further Schooling

**Here you go, my minions – I mean readers. Another chapter.**

**I obviously own Alec and Magnus, so there's no need for a disclaimer. In other news, I have decided to participate in April Fool's Day a day early.**

**Important AN at the end.**

* * *

**Last week, on ImagiNation:**

**Magnus: **If you're that desperate to escape, you could always come out, darling. That would shock her long enough for you to make your escape.

"Mom, I'm never going to get my girlfriend pregnant. I'm never going to get a girlfriend. I'm gay."

**Magnus: **Kidding, Alec.

* * *

**Alec: **You know, Magnus, you don't have to always be right.

**Magnus: **Of course I do. What is my magnificent self right about this time?

**Alec: **Coming out letting me escape.

Alec smiled down at his phone, picturing the shock on Magnus's face. His phone vibrated again, the screen showing an incoming call from the one and only Magnus Bane. He answered, still grinning, elated to have his "secret" finally off his chest. Now all he had to worry about was his father.

Oh, by the Angel. His father.

His "Hello," coincided with the thoughts of telling he father he was gay, making his voice make an interesting change that probably sounded like his dying words.

"Darling, did you just do what I think you just did, or did you just make me think that you just did what I think you just did?"

"Yes," said Alec, laughing at the convoluted question.

"Yes; you just did what I think you just did? Or, yes; you just made me think you just did what I think you just did?"

"Mom was complaining about how some day, Jace was going to come home and say he got his girlfriend pregnant, and then she turned on me, and then I said it was never going to happen and I was never going to like girls."

There was silence for a few moments on the other end of the line. "How did she react?"

"Well, when I said 'I'm gay,' she sort of froze, and then Jace and Izzy came in, and I told them. Jace did a spit take," Alec grinned broadly, "but Izzy chased me and right now I'm kind of hiding in a tree in my backyard.

"Oh." There were a few more seconds of silence, and Alec began to get worried. What would Magnus see in this as being wrong? He'd never even been _in_ a closet, except for his own rather spacious wardrobe. Then, out of nowhere, Magnus squealed. "Oh, Alec, you have no _idea_ how proud of you I am! This is so great! Now you can be free to live your life!"

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Alec, still dazed from the sudden exclamation. "There are probably more elegant and eloquent things I could have said, though. But she was going on and on about how college I a big responsibility and I'll be facing a lot of freedom…"

"Well, it certainly lacked tact, but you gave it a bit of panache none the less. Personally, I think its better than my clueless ten-year-old bit, so congratulations on being able to one-up me. But, um, if you're hiding, should we be talking?"

Alec shrugged, and settled his back against the tree. "Nah, it's okay. If Iz finds me, I'll just tell her I'm talking to a hot guy."

"The hottest. So, what else is new?"

"Isn't that enough? I'm just packing for college."

He heard Magnus exhale loudly. "Ugh. Further schooling. You're majoring in English, right? Where are you going?"

That hadn't already come up? "Just the state school. Close, cheap, and has my major. Why anywhere else?"

"Aren't you like in the top of your class or something? I would have pegged you for something a little more, if not Ivy League." He sounded shocked.

"Well, they have a great English program and, okay, so the cheap thing may be because I got a full ride scholarship –"

Magnus interrupted him. "Anyway, my dad said that it's fine if I want to stay here all my life, but I need to get a degree so that he can feel like he raised me right in _some_ way. And they have the best Performing Arts school in the state, so I decided I'd major in Theatre. And I start this semester, because apparently I've wasted enough of my life doing what I'll be doing for the rest of it."

Alec took a moment to process all of this. "You're going to my school."

There was a sight hesitation at this. "…Yes?"

What would this mean? Would they be friends? Magnus obviously wasn't the type to want something more, and Alec couldn't just be "that guy." Would they even meet? Would Magnus ignore him if they did meet?

That though hurt Alec. Much more than he wanted to admit to himself.

He really liked the glittery boy.

He had almost forgotten Magnus was at the other end of the call until he heard an even more hesitant, "Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not! I was just wondering what would…"

Alec trailed off as Jace walked out of the house, Izzy hot on his tail. She was gesturing wildly.

"Alec? Hello?" Magnus called out through the phone.

Jace looked like he was rolling his eyes at her, and he walked over to the tree Alec was in, and looked up.

Alec swore. "My location has been compromised. The vengeful siblings have found me. Repeat, the vengeful siblings have found me. Abort mission."

Magnus burst out laughing. "Aye, aye, Hunter. Shall I terminate our communication for the present time?"

Seeing the identical look in his siblings eyes, Alec was forced to agree that terminating the call was the best course of action at the moment.

* * *

"Alec! Why didn't you tell us?"

Alec groaned. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies, ****readers, but I will be unable to update next Monday due to my not being in the country. My school band is participating in an international competition in Montreal. I do most of my writing over the Saturday-Sunday-Monday period I will be gone, so it will be two weeks before the next update. **

**I will, however, endeavour to make it up to you by posting a little one-shot of a scene from when the Lightwoods were staying at the ImagiNation – pure, unadulterated fluff, I warn you.**

**Reviews = love and much happiness. Y me encanta estar feliz. :)**


End file.
